


熟透的水果的香味

by mewchan1958



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, 师生au, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchan1958/pseuds/mewchan1958
Summary: 师生AU的一些很散乱的合集（但并未构成一篇完整的故事）学生拓x教师垣





	1. Chapter 1

木村這個學生讓稻垣老師相當頭疼。  
明明個是不良，惹是生非不少，成績卻是班上數一數二的好。  
剛開始的時候這個班的小兔崽子們都不歡迎他，什麼門上放水盆的整人招數都用了；他也沒放過他們，佈置了1.5倍的作業（查作業還很嚴）來證明自己不是好惹的。  
帶頭整稻垣老師的就是木村，他相當於是班上的頭頭吧，無論是成績和氣場都是讓人仰望的。他也很關心同學，可能會記得同桌無心的一句“好久沒吃炸雞了”然後便真的買來炸雞，說道：“大家一起吃吧。”再加上長得又帥，即使是害怕不良的女孩子也會心動（甚至有“拓哉大人de後援會”這種東西）。  
其他同學還好說，但是這個木村實在是有點難搞。你拿成績說他也不行吧，人家不說次次班級第一，也老是在前五徘徊啊。拿惹事生非說他吧，但是也都不是什麼大事，而且大家也都支持他。稻垣老師歎了口氣，這班主任真的不是很好當，他也不想和班上的同學們對立，師生關係搞太僵對學生老師都是困擾。  
不過，最近倒是越來越奇怪了？明明成績很好卻總是來辦公室問他問題，認真給他講解後，他也只是說“謝謝稻垣老師！”便直接賴在辦公室繼續寫作業，和稻垣聊各種話題，直到稻垣起身準備整理東西回家才匆忙離去。  
是有變化的，木村在路上遇到稻垣老師也很高興地打招呼，稻垣想他笑起來真的是很帥。  
有一天稻垣忍不住問了：“你問完問題怎麼還留在這？”  
“啊，”少年稍微有一瞬間驚愕，“我喜歡老師，想一直在老師身邊，就是這樣。”  
？？？稻垣吾郎被這突如其來的直球砸的一米哇幹奶。  
然後少年也沒繼續說什麼，低頭寫作業了。  
那天他們幾乎沒聊什麼話題。  
是玩笑吧。卷毛老師只能這麼想。什麼呀，高中生才多大，喜歡怎麼用知道嗎..  
第二天，木村連辦公室都沒有去，讓稻垣有種不可思議的不適應感。直到下班準備回家時，他才在門口看到熟悉的身影。  
“還不回....”他話未說完，發現木村很認真地在看著他，似乎是有什麼話要說。

“我喜歡稻垣老師，我還可以再告白一次嗎？”

“……？木村，你在瞎說什麼啊？”  
稻垣覺得自己看上去應該蠻疑惑的。

少年只是說：“我是認真的，老師。”

 

相視無言了許久，“很晚了，明天還要上課，你先回寢室吧。”先開口的是稻垣。

“老師，要逃避我的告白嗎？覺得我是高中生，所以很好糊弄？”

“我不是這個意思……”

“那是什麼意思呢，老師，連回應也沒有一個嗎？”

有時候稻垣真的很羨慕也很佩服這些心智身體都處於最旺盛時期的學生，他們敢於表達自己，有時候甚至是不顧後果地。

這讓他又開始頭疼了，旺盛的話多半也代表著衝動吧......“你以後會對你現在說的話後悔的。”稻垣嘗試冷靜，或可以說是近乎冷漠地說出這句話（他刻意如此）。

聰明如木村便馬上明白了老師是還以為他在心血來潮。但喜歡都是從心血來潮開始的吧，他腹誹。

“這段時間你很努力，老師很驚訝，也很高興看到你可以更關注於學習...”

不，我想聽的不是這個啊老師。

“老師，我就直說了，對你有性幻想。”

攤上一個愛打直球的學生（追求者）真的太……

“不要鬧了！”稻垣用憤怒來掩飾自己的逃避，“明天要上課，你趕緊回去！”整理好公文包，他便快速走出了辦公室。

第二天下起了雨，稻垣不太喜歡，因為雨天會影響他的頭髮狀態。加上昨天被學生說了那樣的話，即使睡了一覺還是沒緩過來（畢竟被自己的學生說想上還是有很大衝擊力的）。不過畢竟是老師，他還是有努力上好自己的課，但是他的目光沒有落在木村身上一次，而是刻意地逃避了。

木村怎麼會不知道老師在刻意避開他呢？他也無心聽課，滿腦子都是老師吼他不要再鬧的場景。

明明我是認真的。

現在已經離畢業不遠了，好怕以後就再也見不到老師。

什麼時候喜歡上老師的呢？他也並不能精準地回憶起來，只是在回過神來的時候，自己已經習慣性地盯著老師那開了兩顆紐扣的領口，想淘氣地在上面留下屬於自己的牙印；想看一絲不苟的老師在被他進入的時候強忍不發出聲音的可愛模樣……

這樣想他就硬了。還在上課，怎麼辦？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吹箫

一，二，三...好了，檢查完最後一間，就可以下班回家了。已是接近晚上十一點，稻垣像往常一樣巡視著男生宿舍。  
剛敲開最後一間的門，稻垣就被拉了進去，門被迅速反鎖，而他被木村緊緊地壓在門上不能動彈。  
年輕人哪來這麼大力氣啊……稻垣困惑又無奈。  
“稻垣老師，”稻垣能感到木村在他耳邊哈著氣，讓他心癢癢的，“我想做...”  
“今天很累了...還有，很晚了，明天還要上課。”交往之後，木村意外地發現稻垣其實很愛對自己能依賴的對象撒嬌，可愛死了，但他只在做愛的時候才會誠實地誇獎稻垣。他很喜歡看被自己的情話撩撥到身體輕輕發抖的老師。  
沒時間打一炮，吹個蕭總行吧？  
木村慢慢鬆開他，蹲下用牙拉開稻垣的褲子拉鏈，稻垣的下體尚未有反應，於是木村決定隔著內褲挑逗它。  
他先是舔弄著，然後嘗試連著內褲一起吸——他的口水弄得稻垣的內褲濕濕的。對稻垣來說，這稍微有些難受，但是身為老師他卻不好意思說想要直接一點的觸碰。  
逗弄了有一會兒木村也沒耐心了，他直接褪下稻垣的內褲，半硬的性器得以解放。  
“老師，我要吃了。”說罷，木村將性器納入口中。舌頭掃過頂端的時候，總是能聽到稻垣強忍卻又不能完全抑制住的喘息，這讓木村很有成就感，也讓他更加想欺負老師。於是馬上付諸行動，他除了更用力地舔弄之外，還加上吮吸。  
在被木村惡意地用牙齒搔刮頂端的時候，稻垣終於忍不住叫了出來。  
“啊...這樣下去我會射...快停下...”  
“老師不舒服嗎？明明下身這麼誠實，在我嘴裡面又熱又大...”  
為什麼這小子說葷話都面不改色的呢！  
終於在一次吮吸過後，稻垣射在了木村嘴裡，木村還全部吞下去了。  
“老師射好多喔，除了和我做沒有自己解決過嗎？”  
倒不如說是和你做了精子才有機會輸出吧。稻垣腹誹。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 引狼入室

（已經交往的前提）  
稻垣平日穿襯衫不會扣最上面的兩顆釦子，於是精致的鎖骨便顯露出來。木村想，為什麼稻垣老師不扣完釦子呢？明明在講台上永遠是正兒八經的樣子（即使面對他的直球會害羞），這樣子更像剝開了一點外皮的水果，下一秒或是被剝下更多，或是被品嘗者用牙齒留下痕跡。  
好想把老師的衣服一層層脫掉啊……  
他便一直盯著那裸露出的頸部曲線，心思早就離開了課堂。  
兩個人放學找了家離學校很遠的店一起吃晚飯，畢竟還是怕被同學認出來。木村低頭吃著飯，“你今天的眼神……也太露骨了。”稻垣斟酌著語言，沒把“你今天的眼神好像在強姦我”說出來。  
“是老……稻垣你太迷人了。”一意識到這裡不是學校，而他們也不想暴露關係，木村趕緊改口，他湊近稻垣耳邊，“老師知道男人和男人怎麼做嗎？”  
木村能感到稻垣很明顯震了一下。  
“先吃飯吧……”稻垣暫時逃避了這個話題，這讓木村有點不太高興。  
之後兩個人便一直沉默著，低頭扒拉自己碗裡的飯，直到稻垣開車帶他離開時，才說：“你和宿舍請一下假，今晚去我家。”  
木村的心裡在放煙花。  
這是他第一次踏進戀人的家，雖然是獨居，但家裡面很乾淨整潔，看得出稻垣是一個連生活也一絲不苟的人。木村像個好奇寶寶一樣四處張望，而稻垣領著他看了客廳、書房和浴室，最後走到了自己的房間前。  
“這是我的房間。”稻垣咽了一下口水。  
“我可以認為這是老師給我的暗示嗎？”  
“少跟我裝。”  
床意外地大，兩個人睡完全夠了。  
稻垣剛脫下西裝外套，便被木村從背後抱住。  
“老師，好香……”木村貪婪地呼吸著屬於稻垣的氣息，手也不安分地移到了胸前，隔著襯衫開始揉弄。  
“唔……嗯……”這個時候的稻垣已經完全沒有了講台上的氣勢，“太不老實了你……”  
“老師喜歡被這樣弄對吧，乳頭都硬了呢。”他解開稻垣的襯衫，讓被揉弄到充血的乳頭露出來，“想這樣對老師做很久了……老師太誘人了，想嘗嘗老師是不是真的很甜。”


	4. Chapter 4

當木村插進第三隻手指時，稻垣才有了在和學生做愛的真實感。他皺著眉頭忍耐著疼痛，身為老師讓他有所顧慮，不願發出一點聲音。  
木村偏偏不想讓稻垣如願。他感受到內壁不再那麼緊後，就開始尋找傳說中的前列腺。被手指在內壁到處按壓，初體驗的稻垣有一種說不清的奇怪感覺，後穴終於適應了三個手指讓他沒那麼難受了，緊皺的眉頭也舒展了些。  
“好像是這裡...”木村嘟囔著，按了按後穴裡的凸起。  
“嗚啊！”這感覺來得太過強烈又迅速，稻垣甚至下意識地喊了出來，“別..”他怕自己會失控。  
木村很滿意這樣的反應，便加快了按壓的頻率。  
“嗚……”稻垣帶著哭腔，這個臭小子是下定決心要狠狠欺負他了。  
身體確實是很誠實的，急促的快感在下身堆積起來，稻垣喘著氣，在學生面前浪叫，還是會讓他有點放不下面子。  
木村輕輕湊到稻垣的耳旁，“老師，我想聽你叫...”


End file.
